Modern cellular networks face the challenge that the demand for data traffic is increasing dramatically. Network operators need to modify their networks to increase the overall capacity. One solution may be to place denser macro cells. However, this solution may be very costly and rapidly moving users might be required to perform handovers very frequently. Another solution may be heterogeneous networks. One macro cell may be used for coverage of a larger area and small (e.g. pico or femto) cells may be placed into the coverage area to increase the capacity at some “hot spots”. The deployment of small cells may be less expensive compared to new macro cells, may increase the coverage, and may increase the overall data throughput of the network. However, it may generate as well strong interference scenarios. It may thus be desirable to provide a method and a device to detect the interference scenarios in order to take countermeasures.